


Failed Lessons

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Dark Irregulars, Gen, i just love dark irregulars, implied rigil/izaya, nobody asked for this and honestly it's plotless but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya slammed his hand on the plate and turned the contents on it to dust, nearly breaking it as he did so, and slid it over to Rigil, spilling dust all over the table in the process.</p><p>"Ugh! So graceless," Rigil complained, shoving the plate back towards Izaya.</p><p>"What's your problem? Destruction's destruction. Want me to destroy the plate, too?"</p><p>"Destruction shouldn't be so messy and embarrassing to watch. When are you going to let me teach you how to do it right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Lessons

A sluggish, imperfect morning, complete with loud fumbling from the kitchen, was not what Rigil was hoping to wake up to. Normally, he would wake up feeling rested and ready to take on the day, hopping out of bed almost immediately after opening his eyes. Since joining Hadar and Izaya, however, those mornings were nothing but distant memories.

He kept his eyes closed, squeezing them even tighter when he heard a _very_  loud crash, which was no doubt Izaya's fault. Hadar didn't even yell at him, as Rigil only heard low voices that he couldn't quite make out before Izaya's laughter cut through. To be fair, Izaya probably turned the broken shards of whatever had fallen to dust and made it easy to clean up before Hadar could complain. Must not have been anything priceless.

Sighing deeply, Rigil stretched and got out of bed, allowing his eyes to stay nearly shut as he went about his morning routine. More than once, he'd winced angrily at Izaya's loudness in the other room, pulling a bit too hard on his hair as the boy passed the door without bothering to close his mouth. He took a moment to collect himself before gently fixing his hair, accepting nothing less than perfection.

Forcing himself to put on a more pleasant face, Rigil finally left his room and made his way to the kitchen. He silently clicked his tongue when he saw Izaya was there once again, apparently still not having eaten despite all the noise and moving around.

"Good morning, Izaya," he greeted, moving to stand behind the boy's chair.

"OI, 'ELLO GUVNA!" Izaya gave in response, voice higher pitched than usual and donning a mock accent. Rigil gritted his teeth. It wasn't at all unusual for Izaya to randomly make fun of his slight accent (which he was even trying to suppress!), but the sheer fact that it was impossible to know when he'd do it made it always catch him off guard. He wouldn't bother mocking Rigil's accent when they'd get into a fight, but god forbid he didn't offer an impression or two in bed of all places.

"Will you stop that?!"

"Ohh, stowp it or I'll use Lowst to Lowst!"

"I don't even sound like that! Hadar, make him stop!"

Hadar closed his eyes and took a slow sip of his coffee, offering no indication whatsoever that he even heard Rigil.

"Hey, those ruins we excavated last week ended up in the news, by the way," Izaya offhandedly mentioned, suddenly sounding normal. He reached across the table for the newspaper near Hadar and tossed it to Rigil.

"They don't know anything, right?" Rigil asked without actually looking. He caught Izaya nodding in the corner of his eye before he started reading.

"Told you so," Izaya said, vaguely. Rigil almost asked what he was talking about but assumed he just expected him to read faster.

"Oh. A traveling group from the United Sanctuary... how long ago must this have been?"

" _I_ know my treasures, alright? I knew that stuff wasn't from around here."

"How could you even tell?" Rigil mumbled, not entirely interested in hearing the response. "... They're not actually going to do anything about it, right? "Outraged" is an overstatement for the sake of press..."

"Like they'll be able to track us down anyway," Izaya said, leaning back in his chair as he finished eating. Rigil hoped in the back of his mind that the boy would fall over.

"I doubt the news has even reached the United Sanctuary yet, if it ever will," Hadar finally chimed in, "and even if they are upset by it, nobody's going to bother traveling to Dark Zone just to catch some graverobbers."

"A lone survivor built the temple for his fallen comrades..." Rigil read aloud. "I suppose that one might bother if he's still alive."

"Doesn't matter how fresh the grave is," Izaya shrugged, still tipping his chair back. It took all of Rigil's self control to keep his limbs to himself and not help gravity in its mission. He tore his eyes away from the chair and continued reading, silently this time. Since he was just reading anyway, he went ahead and took a seat next to Izaya. Rigil's sight strayed to Izaya's plate.

"You didn't even finish it."

Izaya slammed his hand on the plate and turned the contents on it to dust, nearly breaking it as he did so, and slid it over to Rigil, spilling dust all over the table in the process.

"Ugh! So graceless," Rigil complained, shoving the plate back towards Izaya.

"What's your problem? Destruction's destruction. Want me to destroy the plate, too?"

"Destruction shouldn't be so messy and embarrassing to watch. When are you going to let me teach you how to do it right?"

"Alright, alright. Teach away, senior Rigil," Izaya said, clearly not intending to actually pay attention. Regardless, Rigil took a deep breath in preparation to explain. Hadar took that as his cue to leave, taking his mug of coffee with him.

"Actually, here, a demonstration would work best. Watch carefully," Rigil instructed, gathering the dust into three small piles. He used Lost to Lost on each pile individually, laying a single finger on them quickly and methodically and watching as they lost hold on existence, disintegrating into nothingness.

"Now, you should-"

"Wow, I completely understand now! There's no need for any further instruction, senior. I'll do my best from now on."

"Stop making fun of me," Rigil said flatly, not convinced in the slightest. His suspicion proved correct when Izaya laughed, getting up and leaving without another word.

"We're not done here, Izaya!" Rigil called after him, though not getting up. As expected, Izaya ignored him. Giving an exasperated sigh, Rigil continued reading.

Apparently, rumors of how bad Dark Zone was were even more frequent and intense in United Sanctuary in particular recently. The writer pretended to lament that Dark Zone's reputation would be "slandered" even further due to the mysterious graverobbers. Rigil wondered what the writer hoped to gain from lying about nothing of importance, tossing the newspaper aside as he was no longer interested in the article. As Rigil stood up, he noticed Hadar in the doorway.

"You won't get through to him," he said, collecting Izaya's plate off the table and dropping it off in the sink with his mug to be washed later.

"Hadar, please. He'll probably listen if you help me!"

"Sorry for the bad news, but the beauty of destruction doesn't matter to me, either. It doesn't matter if Izaya's methods are sloppy and graceless, as long as he gets the job done. The same goes for you."

Rigil wanted to argue, but Hadar left before he could figure out what to say. Instead, he frustratedly pulled on his hair- a habit he _really_  needed to stop- and reluctantly made breakfast for himself. Halfway through eating, Rigil had a sudden realization. He abandoned his food and ran out of the kitchen to find Hadar, who was simply in the next room over and looked at him strangely for his rush.

"Hadar, why are you so interested in old military equipment if you don't use it?" he asked, trying his best not to get too giddy at the idea of finally getting through to Hadar, and then later to Izaya.

"Excuse me?" Not the desired response.

"I'm genuinely asking. You have no attachment to the expensive treasures we find, but you hold on to those armaments. What draws you to them?" Rigil clarified, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. Hadar didn't untilt his head or un-narrow his eyes.

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm trying to draw a comparison here. Humor me, please."

"The answer you want is "because I find them beautiful," correct?"

"Yes! ... Is it true?"

"It's more of an interest in history than beauty. If you must know, I keep them so that I might try to organize them in order of when they were made and used, so I can see the evolution of that equipment myself," Hadar explained. Rigil's shoulders dropped in disappointment. Hadar gave him a look of almost sympathy before shaking his head and removing his attention from Rigil once more, who walked back to the kitchen much less enthusiastically than he'd exited it.

"You've become so much less serious," Hadar commented just before Rigil was out of earshot. Sitting down again, Rigil could only try to think of how else he might teach his companions about the beauty of destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd write izaya calling rigil "senpai" like he's supposed to but i'm not a god damn weeaboo and it's the same ass shit as senior even if it looks weird.
> 
> anyway i love dark irregulars so i'll probably continue writing dark irregulars fics nobody will read but that's fine... /i/ will read them......


End file.
